Orgullo
by Mimmis
Summary: Él esperaba que ella le hablara. Ella esperaba que él lo hiciera. Su orgullo fue más fuerte. Su historia no siguió.


**Orgullo.**

—Edward, tenemos que estudiar—reprochó la joven castaña cuando su novio beso su mejilla varias veces.

Después —dijo este y besó castamente los labios de su novia.

—Edward —murmuró la chica tratando de no sonreír.

—Después —insistió sonriendo.

Bella, resignada, miró a Edward a los ojos y lo besó con dulzura.

Hace dos años habían iniciado su relación. Para todo el mundo eran la pareja "perfecta", nunca discutían, ambos eran muy atractivos y agradables, nunca discutían, además todo el día estaban juntos, en más de una ocasión Emmett, hermano de Edward, se había burlado de ellos.

—Probablemente van juntos hasta al baño.

La pareja ignoraba sus comentarios.

Los celos nunca habían sido problema para ellos, confiaban ciegamente el uno al otro, pensaban que era algo estúpido celarse.

Las personas decían que estaban destinados a estar juntos, que tendrían una vida juntos, se casarían y tendrían una hermosa familia.

Alice, hermana menor de Edward y mejor amiga de Bella, los había presentado en una fiesta, desde ese momento, cuando sus manos se tocaron sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron mutuamente.

Al inicio ninguno de los dos no querían tener una relación, lo consideraban "incorrecto". Una estupidez, obviamente, así que Alice se encargó de emparejarlos, no le costó mucho trabajo ya que ellos cada vez que se veían no paraban de coquetear. Solo tardaron unos meses en ser novios.

**. . .**

El cobrizo y la castaña iban a la fiesta de James, ninguno de los dos querían ir pero Alice los convenció. Ellos preferían estar en casa de Bella, acurrucados en el sofá viendo una película o simplemente estar abrazados diciéndose cuanto se amaban.

—Hace mucho que no salimos todos —había dicho haciendo su típico puchero.

En la fiesta se encontrarían con sus amigos, también habían sido convencidos por Alice.

—Todavía podemos dar la vuelta e irnos —dijo Edward cuando estaban a punto de llegar.

—Sabes que no es cierto. Alice se enfadaría muchísimo, además nos iría a buscar —la castaña suspiró con pesadez.

—Cierto —murmuró Edward haciendo una mueca y observó a su novia de reojo—. ¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que luces?

Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un tierno rosado. Se había puesto un vestido rojo, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, Rosalie se lo había regalado y por fin se había decidido a ponérselo. —Sí, pero deja ya de decirlo. Sabes que no me gusta sonrojarme.

—Pero luces aún más hermosa, amor.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Apuesto que muchos chicos te estarán observando hoy —el chico pensó en voz alta—. Esta noche será terrible.

La chica se encogió los hombros. —Yo no los veré a ellos. Te veré a ti —le sonrió y se acercó a él para besar su mejilla—. Te amo, solo a ti.

Edward sonrío. Nunca se había preocupado por eso, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Sentía algo en su interior. Un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, fueron a buscar a sus amigos. Pudieron observar a varios chicos ya ebrios, algunos bailaban tranquilamente mientras otros se besaban apasionadamente en una esquina.

El cobrizo paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella cuando se dio cuenta que varios chicos la observaba, ella rodó los ojos y besó la comisura de sus labios.

—Solo te veo a ti —le susurró al oído.

Él sonrío forzadamente y tragó.

Vieron a sus amigos cerca del jardín, se acercaron.

— ¡Por fin! —gritó Alice por encima de la música, notablemente aliviada y les dio un rápido abrazo—. Creí que no iban a llegar.

—Te enfadarías —dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

—Obviamente.

— ¡Vamos a bailar! —Rose tomó las manos de sus amigas.

Alice dio brinquitos en su lugar, emocionada. — ¡Vamos! —notó que Bella hacia una mueca—. No hagas eso, ¡vamos a bailar!

Después de pensarlo por un momento, asintió sonriendo. — ¿Vamos? —le preguntó a su novio.

—Ve a bailar. Te veré desde aquí —besó su sien.

—Por supuesto que lo hará —dijo Emmett sonriendo con malicia.

El ojiverde rodó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Cállate —espetó.

Notó que nuevamente varios chicos observaban a su novia con interés, la acercó a él y la beso. Poco a poco, el beso se iba profundizando.

— ¡Esperen! Edward esta celoso —se burló Jasper.

— ¡El fin del mundo! —gritó Emmett y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Idiotas —dijo Edward molesto.

Las chicas se alejaron y fueron a bailar a la pista improvisada. Según Bella, no bailaba bien pero en realidad lo hacían muy bien

Su novio la observaba sonriendo, dejando atrás su enojo. Le gustaba mucho verla sonreír, riendo, le gustaba verla feliz. Pronto se dio cuenta que varios chicos seguían observándola, trataba de ignorar la sensación que sentía, quería hacerse creer que ellos no miraban a Bella sino más bien a Rose e incluso a Alice, que se veían muy bien.

Mientras tanto Bella seguía bailando al ritmo de la música, se reía por el puchero que hacia Alice al bailar, comenzó a disfrutar aquel momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al ritmo de la música. Varias canciones pasaron, cuando sintió dos manos en su cintura, sonrió pensando que era su novio que se había acercado a bailar con ella.

Se equivocaba.

Un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana se había acercado a ella, Bella paso sus manos sobre el chico y se dio cuenta que no era su novio. Se apartó rápidamente, pero el chico volvió a tomarla de la cintura y besó su cuello.

—Bailemos, linda —murmuró contra su cuello e hizo un camino de besos hasta el hombro.

—No, aléjate —Bella trató de zafarse de su agarré pero él la acercó más a su cuerpo.

De pronto, alguien lo tomó del cuello y lo alejó con fuerza de Bella. —Te ha dicho que te alejes —dijo una voz furiosa.

—Ella puede defenderse sola amigo —murmuró el chico con un toque de arrogancia—. Estábamos pasándola muy bien —recorrió a Bella con la mirada.

Edward apretó los dientes e hizo sus manos puños, la chica notó esto y lo tomó del brazo.

—Amor, olvídalo —le dijo tranquilamente.

— ¡¿Qué lo olvide?! —gruñó y la tomó de la muñeca, la llevó al jardín.

—Edward, solo olvídalo. Estoy bien.

—Acabo de ver como mi novia estaba bailando con un tipo.

—Yo no bailaba con él —se defendió —. Tú escuchaste cuando le dije que se apartara.

—Quizás lo dijiste porque me viste.

—¡Claro que no! Yo no quería bailar con él, ¡tú me escuchaste!

—Por favor Bella, no soy estúpido.

—Francamente estás actuando como uno —espetó la chica molesta.

—Además te has puesto ese vestido —pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Todo esto es por el estúpido vestido? Habías dicho que te gustaba.

—¡Me gusta! —gritó el chico furioso—. ¡Pero no me gusta que te lo hayas puesto para que todo el mundo te viera!

Ambos se miraron furiosos.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Bella se alejó furiosa, dejándolo solo en el jardín.

**. . .**

Después de ese día, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra, en el Instituto se ignoraban mutuamente.

Las personas comenzaban a murmurar sobre ellos. Los rumores corrieron rápidamente.

—Yo escuché que Bella encontró a Edward besándose con una chica, y lo empujó. Después, despechada, tuvo sexo con un chico desconocido.

—Escuché que ambos estaban muy ebrios.

Y así corrían los rumores. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido en realidad, excepto ellos y sus amigos.

—Edward, habla con ella —insistía Emmett, mientras caminaban a la cafetería.

—No— dijo con seguridad.

—Amigo, tú fuiste realmente un estúpido —comentó Jasper—. Ella, prácticamente no bailaba con ese tipo, él se acercó.

—Ajam. —murmuró Edward.

—Solo ve y habla con ella…

—No, no y no. No voy a hablar con ella —dijo molesto—. No hice nada malo y no tengo que pedirle una disculpa. La amo como nunca lo había hecho pero no, no voy a hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, Alice, Rose y Bella caminaban rumbo al patio, era un raro día soleado y tenían oportunidad de salir.

—Bella… —comenzó Alice.

—Basta Alice, no empieces de nuevo. No hablaré con él.

—Solo habla con él, podrían solucionar las cosas.

—¿Vas a dejar que el orgullo sea más fuerte que su amor? —le preguntó Rose.

Bella no respondió y ninguna de las dos hablo.

La historia entre Edward y Bella no siguió por el orgullo, sí, el orgullo fue mayor que el amor que se tenían.

Cuando se encontraban o salían con sus amigos se sonreían con tristeza, recordando todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.

* * *

**Hola, hola. Espero que les gustara esta historia :3 Me costó un poco de trabajo escribirla pero bueno, ya está aquí. **

**Quiero dedicarle este O.S a Kevin, a mi Zombie-Unicornio y a mi chica loquita, no sé que haría sin ellas. Gracias por estar conmigo, las quiero. **

**Gracias por leer C: **


End file.
